West Brecilian Forest
} |name = West Brecilian Forest |icon = Ico_Forest.png |area map name = Brecilian Forest |image = West Brecilian Forest exterior.PNG |terrain = Forest |location = Brecilian Forest |exits = Dalish Camp East Brecilian Forest |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins |inhabitants = Werewolves, Sylvans, Darkspawn |characters = The Grand Oak }} The West Brecilian Forest is the first section of the Brecilian Forest that the Warden enters. This part features several streams crossing the pathways, and is where the Grand Oak lives. It can only be entered after approaching the Dalish Elf clans for the Nature of the Beast quest. Involvement Swiftrunner You will encounter Swiftrunner and two werewolves on an island to the north-east. * If you can Persuade you may be able to convince them that you mean them no harm. He will tell you that they hate Zathrian and to leave the forest. ** If you can Persuade or Intimidate you may be able to convince them that you don’t want to fight but you can’t leave, or that you’re not going anywhere; they leave. ** Otherwise you say there is no reason to fight, or you fight them (see below). * If you can Intimidate you may be able to convince them to leave. * If you say there is no reason to fight then they leave. * Otherwise you will have to fight them. Once one of them reaches 50% Health they break off the battle and leave (so you don’t gain any XP from killing them). No matter what you do, you get: * 100 XP Abandoned campsite There is an "abandoned" campsite near The Grand Oak. This campsite is a trap, an illusion set up by a Greater Shade. The party's actions upon entering the area can increase or decrease their ability to stay awake and defend themselves. If the party's resistance falls to -6, the entire party will fall unconscious (and suffer an injury afterward), except for the character with the highest willpower, who must fight the Shade. The safest course of action here is to attempt to leave as soon as the party start to feel the Shade's magic, right after the first cutscene. The Shade will then have to show itself when the party are still strong enough to resist its magic. Lingering in the campsite will inevitably result in the party losing their strength. The party's resistance changes are listed in detail at Abandoned Campsite. Strategy Wynne may use Vessel of the Spirit at the start of the fight. It is unknown whether that causes an exception to, or is the effect of an exception to, the sleep effect. The spell would seem to allow Wynne to resist sleeping when she would not have on her own merits, i.e., her Willpower. The lack of a stun for Wynne to suffer may mean there is a different spell by the same name in the game, or that the indicator was just a visual lie, perhaps meant to clarify the resistance. If you have the Grand Oak’s Branch or the Mad Hermit’s Werewolf Pelt then the Shade’s illusion will dissipate as it attacks and all party members awake. This encounter is significantly easier if a Spirit Healer Mage has learned Revival, as it can be used to revive any party members that have fallen "asleep," allowing your entire party to make quick work of the Shade. Anyone that was put to sleep now has an Injury. The encounter yields Dalish Gloves (gift) and Dusk Ring. Quests Characters * Deygan * The Grand Oak * Swiftrunner * Panowen (appears after completing Nature of the Beast) Enemies * Wolves (Animal, Critter) * Blight Wolves (Darkspawn, Normal) * Werewolves (Beast, Normal or Elite) * Rabid Werewolves (Beast, Normal) * Black Bears (Animal, Normal) * Great Bear (Animal, Elite) * Hurlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Ogre (Darkspawn, Elite) * Wild sylvan (Beast, Normal or Elite) * Greater shade (Demon, Elite) * Denerim Mercenaries (Human, Critter/Normal/Elite) - see Sign of Safe Passage Gravestone * Revenant (Undead, Boss) * Fanged Skeleton (Undead, Elite) * Skeleton archers (Undead, Normal) * Skeleton mage (Undead, Normal) Grand Oak Clearing * Grand Oak (Beast, Boss) * Ogre Alpha (Darkspawn, Boss) * Genlocks (Darkspawn, Normal) * Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) Notable items , source: Deygan , source: Deygan , source: Chest (after defeating the Greater Shade) , source: Fallen Tree , source: Corpse , source: drop Ogre Notable gifts for companions: , gift, source: Chest (after defeating the Greater Shade) , source: Rubble , source: Rubble Containers * (Ferelden, Normal) - near Great Bear * (Special) - contains Magister's Cinch * (Special) - contains & * (Ferelden, Normal) Camp * (Generic, Boss) - contains Dusk Ring * (Generic, Critter) * (Elven, Critter) * (Elven, Normal) Special objects * A "Landmark Tree" can be used to activate Mabari Dominance. * A Mystical Site of Power for Places of Power side quest. * Gravestone - part of The Mage's Treasure hunt. Trivia * The abandoned camp is a possible reference to the Codex entry: Cautionary Tales for the Adventurous Bugs * There is an occasional glitch with the group of darkspawn, where if the character doesn't interact with them, they stop and stand around as NPCs. The Warden may not interact or fight them like this. * A Ranger with a summoned pet can run into Game Over upon sleeping at the Abandoned Campsite, likely due to the game picking the pet as the non-KO'd companion. Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations